LA CHINGASHOTAS
by xikit perversit
Summary: una mujer empieza a notar la extraña atracción sexual que tiene hacia los pequeños, lo que desencadena en varias historias de sexo, sudor y calor en un fin de año.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC POR LO TANTO DISCULPEN SI LES PARECE UNA SHIT XD, ESTE FIC ES SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18, PERO IGUAL YA A LOS 15 VEN PORNO XD, ES DEL GÉNERO STRAIGHT SHOTA (MUJERES MAYORES CON NIÑOS) YA QUE CASI NO HAY FIC DE ESE GENERO Y ME GUSTA MUCHO (CARA PEDOBEAR), LO PUSE EN UNA CATEGORÍA PERO NO ES UN FIC EN SÍ, SI NO UNA HISTORIA CON PERSONAJES INEXISTENTES (SI TIENE PARECIDO CON ALGUNA ES MERA COINCIDENCIA), BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…**

* **LA CHINGASHOTAS** *

Paula, la protagonista de esta historia estaba en el baño dándose una ducha fría por la tarde, acostada en la tina llena de agua y espuma, deslizaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos, con su mano izquierda se masturbaba tocando su clítoris con suavidad pensando en aquello que a cada hora pasaba por su cabeza desde aquél día, ¿Qué era? Pues para saberlo hay que remontarse 2 años atrás cuando Paula a sus 20 años estudiaba medicina en una universidad de Chiapas, vivía hasta la actualidad en una casa que le construyo un tío, un apartamento más o menos amplio, de hermosas paredes blancas en un pueblo muy tranquilo.

Ella todos los meses viajaba a Puebla a visitar a su madre, todo comenzó ya estando un día ahí, luego de uno de uno de esos apetitosos almuerzos que su madre preparaba, fue al patio a sentarse en una vieja mecedora que estaba ahí para disfrutar del aire fresco del caluroso verano, su madre siempre tenía la costumbre de echarse una siesta después de almorzar, cosa que ella no le heredó, mientras se distraía en el celular hablando con su novio, un sonido de agua cayendo le llamó la atención, intentó buscar el origen de ese sonido, y al volverlo a escuchar vio que era en la casa de al lado, intento buscar un espacio en la cerca de palos, entonces pudo ver de qué se trataba, era un niño que no pasaba de los cinco años de edad, negrito y medio calvito, estaba siendo bañado por su madre con tazas de agua sacadas de un balde, ella guardó su celular en el bolsillo del jean y se levantó, el pozo de enfrente no le dejaba ver con claridad la escena, así que recostó sus brazos en él para así presenciar mejor al niño, pero…¿Por qué le hacía?, no lo sabía…era casi como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo fueron directamente a la entrepierna del niño a su parte más negra, se relamió los labios e inconscientemente empezó a tocar sus grandes senos (PD: de esos que toda chica desea tener y todo chico desea tocar xdXDxDXd) tocando especialmente la punta de estos haciéndole lanzar silenciosos gemiditos de placer, luego empezó a bajarse el jean y por último el pantie, empezó a acariciar sus firmes nalgas obtenidas con meses de gimnasio, con su dedo medio empezó a frotar su clítoris, después de unos segundos lo insertó en su vagina metiéndolo y sacándolo con suavidad, al pasar del tiempo fue más rápido y más salvaje, con los ojos cerrados solo se imaginaba al pequeño chingándosela con su tierno pipí, luego de unos 2 minutos de fantasía cerró la boca para evitar soltar un grito de placer por su orgasmo, abrió los ojos, el niño estaba en una silla siendo vestido por su madre, ella entonces reaccionó, ¡¿qué había hecho?¡, no…no podía ser posible…¿acaso era ella una?, no…!claro que no¡, se volvió a vestir, y desde ese día nada volvió a ser como antes especialmente en su intimidad.

Su novio Andrés fue el que sufrió directamente, este cambio pues, luego de esa situación Paula volvió a Chiapas donde se reencontró con él, era moreno y de su altura, era conocido en la universidad por ser el chico más sexi, y ella fue quien le conquistó por lo que era la envidia de todas las chicas de la universidad. La noche de ese mismo día chingaron, si algo que le encantaba a paula de su novio era lo buen chingador que era, ni el mejor actor porno lo hacía mejor que él, si bien tenía una verga de tamaño normal, sabía aprovecharla, pero ese día no fue como las anteriores veces, su orgasmo fue menor al que tuvo al masturbarse pensando en aquel niño, y al pasar del tiempo ya ni le excitaba y tenía que fingir orgasmos, horas antes de terminar con su novio después de un año, se puso a pensar lo pasado en puebla, si bien había regresado allá todos los meses, evitaba tan siquiera mirar a esa casa, hasta el día que se enteró que la familia del niño niño se mudó y que una pareja joven de recién casados vivía ahora en el lugar; recordó entonces su adolescencia, cuando tenía 15 años le gustaba ver a los niños de la colonia desnudos o en calzoncillos, pero siempre pensó que era algo normal y lo ignoraba siempre…pero ahora veía lo acontecido, luego de terminar con su novio el cual llorando y de rodillas suplicaba que no lo dejara, lo echó de la casa y sentándose en el patio en una silla plástica lo aceptó…acepto que era una pedófila y le excitaban los niños…

Paula termino de secar su blanca piel con la toalla, y se dispuso a peinar su cabello rubio de mechas negras, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, entonces se dijo a si misma:

-que se preparen todos los niños de mi calle, porque conmigo…van es a pasarla rico.


	2. Fernando

**YA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA SEXOSA SERIE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

 ***** LA CHINGASHOTAS*

 _Fernandito_

Paula se despertó por los incandescentes rayos de sol que se colaron por su ventana, vio su celular, eran ya las 6:13 AM, nada de qué preocuparse…30 de noviembre…ya estaba descansando de su trabajo y los niños ya habían salido a vacaciones…

Hizo las cosas cotidianas del día a día, desayunar, lavar, barrer, trapear, lo normal…luego de eso vio su celular, sábado 30 de noviembre, eran ya las 8:5 AM, un día perfecto para chingar niños, desde que aceptó su atracción por los niños no había satisfecho sus necesidades pedófilas, pues…el trabajo se lo impedía, pero…ya no…

Se mordió el labio pensando en eso, pero luego se puso a pensar, ¿cuáles serían sus afortunados chingadores?, luego lo pensaría, pero…al voltear a su ventana vio a su primer pequeño y al que más quería chingarse…Fernandito, recién cumpliditos los 6 años, blanquito como ella, de ojos café claro y cabello castaño oscuro, eran tan tierno e inocente…era…perfecto…

Ella salió a la terraza, llamó al niño, el cual jugaba con sus juguetes, este miró hacia ella y como todo un niño bueno atravesó la calle y fue a la casa de en frente, al estar en frente de ella, Paula le saludó y poniéndole una mano en su hombro le dijo:

-¿ya comiste mi niño?

-no…-respondió el niño meneando la cabeza

-ahh, bueno…mira… ¡cuando ya haigas comido vienes a mi casa! ¿Sí?

-bueno…-asintió el niño quien al llamado de su madre regresó a su casa

Paula no se lo podía creer, ¡lo iba a hacer!, ¡sus sueño pedófilo se iba a cumplir!, pero bueno… había que prepararse…, pudo haber metido al niño a su casa y chingárselo de una vez…pero…su madre lo podría llamar en algún momento para comer y entonces los interrumpiría; ella se quitó toda la ropa quedando desnuda y se dirigió al armario para abrirlo, de ahí tomo una lencería muy sexi que tenía, consistía en un brasier blanco un pantie blanco con tirantes a unas sexis medias veladas, tomo una cámara y la puso encima de un cajón, quería recordar ese momento para siempre…se sentó en la cama a esperar a su invitado.

Fernandito llegó de almorzar después de guardar sus juguetes, tocó la puerta pues no se había dado cuenta de que estaba semiabierta abriéndola de golpe, el tomó la puerta antes de que chocara con la pared para evitar hacer algún daño, ya adentró su vecina le habló:

-Fernandito mi amor… ¿eres tú?

-s-si…-respondió algo apenado por lo sucedido con la puerta

-¡pasa mi amor, pasa!

El niño se dirigió a la habitación de dónde provenía la voz, Paula al verlo entrar, tan tierno e inocente se mojó, ¡sí!, ¡lo iba hacer!, ¡se iba a chingar a un niñito!, ¡y de 6 años!, sabía que esa no sería la última vez que lo haría, entonces por su mente se pasó una meta:

 _¡Yo no me muero si no me he chingado a 100 niños antes!_

Al estar ya al frente de ella Fernandito le dijo:

-¡hola!-sonrió

-¡hola Fernandito!-le respondió también con una sonrisa

-¿para que querías que viniera?

\- para pedirte un favor…

-¿Cuál?

-¿tu quisieras chingar conmigo?- se mordió el labio

-¿chingar?-el niño no entendía

A Paula le excitaba tanto esa inocencia…era tan tierno, se mojaba más de lo que ya estaba con solo verle su angelical cara, luego ella le dijo sonriendo:

-es cuando un niño como tú y una mujer como yo son novios, se quieren mucho y se demuestran su amor haciendo jueguitos en la cama…-tenía que ser lo más inocente posible o el niño no accedería

-pero tú y yo no somos novios…- el niño se confundió

-déjame y termino…cuando el niño no tiene novia entonces si una puta lo encuentra le da el amor que necesita y yo mi niño soy una puta…-abrió sus piernas

-¿Qué es una puta?-el niño se confundió aún más

Paula rodeó los ojos, ¡eran muchas preguntas!, pero…tenía que hacerlo…:

-es una mujer que le da amor a los niños sin ser su novia…

-ahh…

Paula al ver que el niño ya había entendido reiteró su pregunta:

-y bueno… ¿quieres chingar conmigo?

El niño asintió, tenía curiosidad de saber que era chingar, pero este al ver que su vecina se quitaba la ropa le preguntó:

 **-** ¿te vas a bañar?

Paula se rio ante el inocente comentario y le dijo:

-noooo, es que para chingar hay que quitarse la ropa…- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

El pequeño se extrañó ante esto, pero si era lo que había que hacer…lo haría…

Paula termino de sacarse sus medias veladas quedando desnuda ante el chiquito, esta al ver que después de quitarse la pantaloneta, el niño se le quedaba mirando sin hacer nada le preguntó:

-¿porque no te lo quitas?

-es que me vas a ver el pipí y mi mama dice que es malo mostrárselo a otras personas…

-bueno… ¡es que tu mama no lo sabe, pero a las novias y las putas también se les muestra el pipí!

El inocente niño engañado por las palabras de la vecina, se quitó su calzoncillito quedando desnudo, Paula que estaba más mojada que el océano le extendió las manos para darle un abrazo, el niño hizo lo mismo y Paula lo levantó parándolo en sus piernas; Paula le empezó a besar el cuellito a lo que él se reía pues le daba cosquillas, luego sacó su lengua y empezó a lamerlo, a lo que el niño respondió con una cara de asco, pues se le hacía algo desagradable, bajo su lengua por el pecho hasta el abdomen y llegó a la pelvis, abrazó más fuerte al niño para evitar que se resistiese y separando un poco la cabeza de la pelvis de él, dio una mirada a su flácida verguita, limpia y pequeñita, tan pura…ella entonces se acercó, tomo la punta con su lengua y luego lo metió todo en la boca, el niño en vez de patalear o gritar como pensaba Paula, se paralizó del miedo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿se le iba a comer el pipí?, Paula solo disfrutaba de lamerlo y chuparlo ignorando al niño, este con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la sensación al punto de que empezó a gustarle, Paula emocionada empezó a sentir como su verguita se le endurecía e iba creciendo al punto de quedar como una roca en su boca, luego de unos segundos se separó de él dejando entre los dos un hilillo de saliva que luego se disipó, esta entonces le dijo al niño que se pusiera como los perritos, el niño algo confundido y asustado se apoyó con sus manos y sus rodillas a la cama, luego, paula poniéndose detrás de él, abrió el espacio entre sus piernas y sus nalgas, dejando ver sus bolitas, ella sintió como temblaba y entonces poniéndose al lado de él le dijo:

-oh mi niño…no te asustes…solo te estoy de mostrando mi amor…-sonrió para tranquilizarlo a lo que el niño respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ella volvió a lo suyo y acercando su cara, empezó a chupar las bolitas del pequeño y este soltada pequeños quejiditos, luego le dijo que se acostara y él lo hizo, Paula entonces se agachó encima de él y para buscar apoyo puso su mano encima del pecho del niño, tomo su verguita y la introdujo en la en la entrada de su vagina, después, se dejó caer sobre el niño y este al perder su virginidad soltó un gritico de dolor, Paula empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo apoyándose en su pecho, se mordía el labio al sentir el miembro del niño saliendo y entrando de su vagina, ella gemía de placer mientras el pequeño soltaba quejiditos, luego de unos minutos de sexo pedófilo, empezó a acelerar su ritmo mientras que sus paredes vaginales apretaban la verguita del chiquillo sin piedad, luego fue acelerando más y más hasta que en un grito de placer llegó al orgasmo, después, tumbándose encima del agotado, sudado y sonrojado niño, le dijo:

-¿ves cuánto te quiero?

El niño respondió con una sonrisa. Paula se fijó en su verguita la cual se estaba poniendo flácida, entre todos sus jugos vaginales resaltaba una gota transparente que estaba en la punta de este, Paula lo palpó con la mano, era acuoso y algo baboso como la saliva, lo reconoció al instante, era liquido pre-seminal, los niños no pueden llegar al orgasmo pero si producen liquido pre-seminal, en el caso de Fernandito era solo un poquito pues…era muy pequeño…

Paula invitó a Fernandito a darse un baño, luego lo vistió y se despidió de él, fue a la cámara y pauso el video, ¡qué maravilla!, ¡acababa de chingar con un niñito bien morrito!, sencillamente…le encantó…


End file.
